GELANG KECIL
by kalika sevde
Summary: Ggio yang tertekan di keluarganya menganmbil jalan pintas...  warning, AU, one shoot dsb


DISCLAIMER : Tite Kubo

Gelang kecil

Kring2, Engkau menatap dirimu di cermin sembari mengayunkan kaki kirimu yg kini terpasang sebuah gelang berlonceng, dan tersenyum puas. Tak lama setelahnya, engkaupun beranjak dari depan cermin menuju pintu keluar. Buru2 kau pasang sepatumu saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya memandang sinis padamu lalu berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa berkeinginan membalas.

Engkau berjalan pelan di keheningan malam dalam diam. Terus menyusuri jalan tanpa tau tujuan. Sekilas terbayang di benakmu kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. ' Ah mungkinkah kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin ? ' batin mu. Engkau terus berjalan menyusuri jalan. Kejadian nya begitu cepat. Aku berusaha mengingatkan mu, namun apalah daya, aku hanya gelang kaki lonceng kecil yang tak berharga.

# # #

" Apakah benar ini milik anak Ibu ?" tanya seorang pria gagah yg memakai stelan baju dark grey pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya diam bergeming.

" Kami menemukan gelang ini beserta kartu identitas korban di TKP. Apakah benar gelang ini milik anak Ibu ?" pria itu menghela nafas lelah karena Wanita di depannya tak kunjung bersuara.

" Kalau benar, memang kenapa?" akhirnya si wanita menjawab sambil lalu.

" Anak Ibu mengalami kece..." belum sempat si pria menyelesaikan ucapannya, si wanita paruh baya langsung memotongnya sambil menatap si pria tajam

" jadi kenapa kalau si sial itu mati? Hidup pun dia tak berguna" sengitnya sambil mengangkat wajah pongah dan melenggang pergi.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian si wanita paruh baya dan memandang iba pada si pria gagah yg menyerah dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah gontai.

Ingatanku kembali pada saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu kau masih memakai seragam putih dengan celana abu abu panjang. Aku ingat betul mata emasmu yg memandangku dengan tatapan berbinar binar dan akhirnya menukarkan beberapa lembar kertas lusuh dengan Ku.

Hari itu hari pertama masuk sekolah usai libur panjang, saat Kau memakaiku di kakimu. Saat kau keluar dari kamarmu hendak berangkat ke sekolah, Kau menemukan 2 pasang mata yg memandangmu dari atas ke bawah dengan heran. " Okaa - san" seorang wanita paruh baya yang Kau panggil Okaa-san berjalan mendekat tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari mu. Kau hanya menggaruk lehermu, gugup. "ehm ohayou, Otou-san" Kau mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, berharap mendapat sedikit pembelaan atas Aku pada seorang pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati.

"Kau terlihat seperti berandalan. Lepas !" perintah si pria yang Kau pangil Otou-san dengan ketus. Kau hanya menduduk, menurut. Dengan berat hati Kau menyimpan Ku kembali di lemari dan tak pernah mengambilku lagi.

Sampai pada hari itu, Kau kembali memakaiku. Dengan mata menyalang marah Kau melingkarkan Ku di pergelangan kaki kirimu, lalu dengan menghentak hentakkan kaki, Kau keluar tanpa peduli lengkingan marah perempuan yg kau panggil Okaa-san. Kau terus melangkahkan kaki, tak peduli pada rasa dingin yang semakin menggigit.

Kau menghempaskan diri di sebuah sofa sembari menghela nafas kasar. Lalu seorang Gadis belia menaruh secangkir teh di hadapanmu. Buru buru Kau memperbaiki duduk mu begitu melihatnya.

" Ada angin apa Kau datang malam malam begini?" tanya si gadis sambil menumpu wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

"Okaa-san" kau menjawab sambil mengusap pinggiran cangkir dan menatap si cangkir, seolah2 ia adalah objek paling menarik di dunia. Si gadis belia hanya menggumamkan 'o' panjang sambil menganggukan kepalanya. "Soi Fon, Kau tau bukan , orang tua Ku suka sekali membanding bandingkan Aku. Ketika Aku memberitahu Aku tidak suka di banding bandingkan Mereka selalu menjawab' jika ingin maju tentu saja harus di bandingkan dengan yang lebih baik' ". Si gadis kembali mangut mangutpertanda ia mendengar.

" lalu, sekarang apa yang akan Kau lakukan?" balas si gadis ketika melihat dirimu hanya menerawang langit2 rumahnya tanpa berniat melanjutkan ucapanmu.

" jika Aku tidak bisa dihargai sebagai anak yang baik, maka Aku akan menjadi sebaliknya. Kepalang basah lebih basah sungguhan" sahutmu sambil menggidikan bahu, seolah olah kata yang Kau ucapkan hanyalah masalah sepele.

Adakalanya di kehidupan, kita merasa bosan, dan demi menghilangkannya kita mencoba banyak cara. Dan adalah benar adanya, jika kita terkadang melakukan kesalahan dalam mencari obatnya. Namun kesalahan tak selamanya bisa di tolerir. Seperti kesalahan yg engkau perbuat, menyongsong mobil demi menghilangkan kecewa dan tekanan yg kau rasakan.

# # #

Aku hanya diam, seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Karena aku masihlah sama dengan hari hari sebelum ini, Hanya sebuah gelang berlonceng kecil. Seorang gadis belia dengan rambut kepang memakai stelan bewarna hitam berdiri menatap batu marmer dingin yang mengukir namamu. Ia kemudian menutup matanya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, dengan bibir bergerak, melantunkan do'a agar Kau dapat tenang di haribaanNya. Setelah itu si gadis belia dengan stelan bewarna hitam meninggalkan ku di atas nisanmu.

Ggio Vega

R.I.P 12 OCTOBER XXXX

Tak ada yang lain lagi di sini. Hanya ada Aku, si gelang kecil berlonceng

OWARI

Yosh, Aku datang lagi dengan fic baru.

Review…..?


End file.
